


The Compass (Oneshot)

by invaderj4y



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, DSMP, Dream Smp, Emotional, Oneshot, Sad, Short Story, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, captain puffy - Freeform, character death mention, give tubbo a break please, i did cry, im only posting this bc RASSGC told me to, inspired off of a tiktok i saw, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, puffy, puffy is a great mother figure, schlatt mentioned - Freeform, shout out to those guys, wow very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderj4y/pseuds/invaderj4y
Summary: Puffy comforts Tubbo after the death of his best friend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> def had some teary eyed moments writing this. im not good at angst help

Ever since Tommy’s death, nobody had ever really been the same. It felt like everyone had lost a piece of themselves along with Tommy. Tubbo was the one everyone was most concerned about, though.

Puffy had taken the young boy in to live with her so that she could keep an eye on him and be sure everything was okay. It was almost daily that they had at least ten minutes where they would just cry and cry. 

It broke Puffy’s heart to see Tubbo in the shape he was in. She was always concerned for the boy, but now he had lost everything--his father, his country, his best friend… It was never ending.

Puffy sighed to herself as she poured the rabbit stew she made into a quaint wooden bowl. Tubbo barely ate anymore, but she wanted to be sure he was getting  _ something  _ in, even if it was just a bite or two of carrots and broth.

Puffy stirred the mixture in the small bowl and set it on the stone table that sat in the middle of the kitchen on Tubbo’s side of the table. 

“Tubbo!” she called, hoping the boy would respond. She would always hold her breath as she waited for Tubbo to respond. Something in her was constantly saying something tragic, even though she knew those were falsities. 

There was no response. The hair on the back of her neck spiked up as she slowly paced her way to his room. She knocked on the door and placed her left ear on the wood. 

“Tubbo?” she softly murmured. She heard sobs on the other side of the door and a part of her was relieved. He was okay. There was still no verbal response from him, though, so she gently opened the door.

Tubbo was on the floor faced away from the entrance of his room. His hair was messy--it looked like it hadn’t been washed in days. He was wearing the same clothes he had been for almost two weeks now. 

“Puffy,” he finally choked out, still not facing the woman. She cautiously stepped to his side and kneeled down to get to his height.

“What’s wrong?” 

“The compass,” he finally sobbed. She looked and there, cradled in his gentle yet battle-scarred hands, sat the compass he had received so long ago. The words  _ YOUR TOMMY  _ were still engraved on the lid. It bore scratches and smudges from everything it went through since its arrival to the world.

“It’s broken,” he whispered, still not looking at Puffy. His voice was coarse and his eyes were red from crying. The hot tears streamed down his face and beaded in his eyes. Puffy did her best to hold back her own tears. She had to stay strong for Tubbo, but sometimes it got difficult. 

That’s when she noticed the needle in the small compass going crazy. It was spinning in every direction and never once ceased to. Tubbo kept holding it close and sobbed.

“It’s supposed to tell me where Tommy is, Puffy,” he began, sobbing between words, “but it can’t. He’s nowhere,” the sobbing youth continued. His voice broke with every word that escaped his lips.

“He’s gone.”

Puffy was taken aback by his words. They were harsh but true. She wrapped an arm around Tubbo and placed her head atop his.

“Oh, Tubbo,” she sighed, feeling the tears bead in the corners of her eyes. Tubbo went limp and let himself be wrapped in Puffy’s arms. He sobbed into her shoulder, still tightly gripping the compass. She kept the young boy in her embrace as long as he needed. 

They simply sat without another word, their sobs filling the dead air. Why was it this way? Why had Tommy gone so soon? He was a child with nothing to his name but his best friend and a legacy to protect, and he had lost.

With his loss, the whole server had lost. Nobody would ever fully recover from this. When Schlatt had died, Tubbo was definitely affected. He never let anyone other than Tommy see his vulnerable side, and now his comfort was gone too.

Tommy had told Puffy some of what Tubbo told him. She remembered his words clear as day, She remembered how concerned he was after Schlatt died.

_“I’m worried about him,” Tommy would say, taking a bite from the bread Puffy had made him, “he hated the man, but he’s definitely been off.”_ _  
__“What do you mean?”_

_ “I dunno,” he responded with a shrug after swallowing the bread, “but I reckon.... I reckon he didn’t take it lightly.” _

If only he were there to comfort Tubbo.

“I don’t get it,” Tubbo finally whispered, his sobs coming down to a slower pace. He still had sporadic breathing, but his sobs had quieted down slightly.

“Get what?” Puffy asked. This wasn’t the first time Tubbo had dealt with death, so that couldn’t be it. Perhaps it was about the compass.

“How come Wilbur and Schlatt’s ghosts were able to come back, but not Tommy’s? It’s not fair,” he angrily mumbled, feeling his face get hot with frustration. 

Puffy winced at that statement. No wonder Tubbo was  _ this  _ hurt over it. Sure, they were best friends and there was bound to be pain, but Tubbo didn’t think their last time would truly be their last. He probably expected Tommy’s ghost to come and visit. 

“Tubbo, I’m sure he’s still here with us, we just can’t see him,” Puffy tried to console the younger. She doubted he would take it lightly, though. Sure, he was just straight up sad a bunch of the time, but he had lashed out too. 

Puffy was patient with him, though. All he needed was patience. He hadn’t had any of that in his early childhood, what with Schlatt being... Schlatt. He’d never had a mother figure or any family like love in his life. This had to be weird for him, right?

Tubbo simply let out a shaky sigh and sat up and got away from the hug. Puffy neatly clasped her hands together in her lap as Tubbo wiped the tears from his face with his wrists.

“Come eat dinner with me?” Puffy gently asked. She didn’t mean it in a demanding tone. If he didn’t want to, she wasn’t going to force him. To her surprise, he silently nodded his head. She smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to help him up. He took it and stood up. Despite being younger, he was still slightly taller than Puffy.

Tubbo left the room, but before leaving, Puffy noticed that he had left the compass on the ground. She took a quick glance at it. The needle had stopped spinning and was now pointed towards the kitchen.

Puffy suspiciously picked up the small golden compass in her hands and spun around a little bit. It always ended up in the direction of the kitchen. She had a teary eyed smile as she realized what it meant.

“Thanks for being with him,” she murmured, setting the compass on Tubbo’s desk gently. She exited the room and left for the kitchen after Tubbo called for her.

“Coming!” she called, leaving the room and firmly closing the door behind her.

Later that night after she would tuck Tubbo into bed, she would find a sticky note on her desk with only two words:

  
_ YOU’RE WELCOME. _


	2. this aged well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop

well.... this definitely aged! 😊


End file.
